


Play

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon wants to play with his half-cousins, but he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strange fascination with exploring Turgon's mind. What he thinks is not necessarily the truth.

Turgon looked out the window. Across the road, his half-cousins had joined Fingon and they were all rolling around on the grass.

He leaned his chair back to get a better look out the window, and smiled when he saw Maedhros grab Curufin and swing him up in the air. He could go join them. It would be fun, and there was always the possibility that they could convince Amil to give them cake for their snack. He leaned further back, only to startle and let the chair fall to the floor when a shriek sounded outside the window.

It was Caranthir. He was probably bruised again, bleeding from his arm, as Atar ran out there to check if anything was broken.

Turgon flinched backwards against the wall, afraid to look out the window. When he finally worked up the courage, he crawled over to it and looked out, before sighing.

Caranthir was fine. Celegorm wasn’t large enough to hurt him. He had to remember that it was only him that was large enough to cause serious pain to someone, because Maedhros and Atar never hurt anyone.

It was best for everyone, on second thought, if he just stayed here and read his books.


End file.
